Aerrow and Piper Losing You
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow is having a bad dream of Cyclonis and her goons taking Piper hostage and he must rescue her. AerrowxPiper


Aerrow and Piper Losing You

Condor Aerrow's room

Aerrow was in his room thinking when he heard Piper getting captured by a long thought to be dead Dark Ace.

"I GOT TO RESCUE HER!" he cried.

Radarr agreed to cover for Aerrow.

"Don't worry about me." He told his friends.

Cyclonia

Cyclonis smirked evilly.

"Good work Dark Ace." She cackled.

Then Aerrow arrived.

"WHERE IS PIPER I NEED HER SHE'S MY STRENGHT!" he yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint but Piper is mine to control!" laughed Cyclonis.

Then Dark Ace blasted Aerrow knocking him out.

"AERROW!" cried Piper. "You did this just to destroy me you selfish bitch!"

"No I brought you here to join me to rule Atmos." Snickered Cyclonis as she had Dark Ace take Aerrow away.

"YOU MUST BE GODDAMN KIDDING I WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU EVEN IF IT COSTED AERROW HIS LIFE!" growled Piper and they did a duel in unarmed combat which Piper won. "You still fight like a girl."

Then Cyclonian No.2 caught her.

"Good lock her in a cell." Cyclonis ordered.

"Yes master." Replied Cyclonian No.2 aka Commander Chicken Feathers.

"Commander Kala let Carver out of jail and let him hunt Aerrow and send him to Zartaca…alive." Ordered Cyclonis.

"Master." Replied Kala.

Terra Saharr

Soon Dark Ace dropped Aerrow on Saharr as Cyclonis ordered.

"I must rescue Piper she is in terrible danger." Groaned Aerrow and he hurried across the desert to find Carver on the loose.

"Your girl belongs to Cyclonis now Aerrow now to send you over to Zartaca where you belong." Cackled Carver.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Aerrow as he duelled Carver with Carver winning. "Cyclonis….will…betray…you." he groaned and pasted out as Carver dragged him to his Skimmer.

"Doubt it." Cackled Carver.

Cyclonia

"You caught Aerrow good now to make Piper mine to control." Cackled Cyclonis.

"I WILL NEVER BLOODY JOIN YOU AND THAT IS MY FINALLY SAY!" yelled Piper angrily with tears then she hear Aerrow scream as he landed in a cell. "I WILL GET YOU CYCLONIS AND MORE IMPORTANTLY RESCUE YOU PIPER!" cried Aerrow. "I know Aerrow you will escape and rescue me…please hurry." Said Piper. "I will." Said Aerrow then the radio went off.

"YOU WON'T GET RESCUED YOU WILL JOIN ME TO SPARE YOUR BOYFRIEND'S LIFE!" yelled Cyclonis.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU YOU BLOODY WITCH!" yelled Piper.

Terra Zartaca

Aerrow heard on the radio Cyclonis was trying to make Piper join her.

"NO I MUST RESCUE HER I LOVE HER!" yelled Aerrow and he broke though the wall with the Lightning Claw with just his hands. "Must tell Piper that I did the Lightning Claw with just my hand and tell her that I love her."

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" yelled Mr Moss as he and Carver chased after him.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE FAT CHANCE WARDEN!" yelled Aerrow and he reached the waterfall he jumped off the last time he was on Zartaca.

Flash

"Please hurry Aerrow." Said Piper.

Normal

"For you Pi I will." Said Aerrow and jumped off the cliff where the Condor was waiting.

"I WILL GET YOU BOY!" yelled Moss and he and Carver chased after him.

Cyclonia

Cyclonis found out what had happened.

"Kala help Carver and Moss find Aerrow and destroy him!" ordered Cyclonis.

"Yes Master." Replied Kala.

"NO!" cried Piper and used her powers to break though the bars and hurry to a Switchblade Elite to try and fly to Aerrow.

"GET HER!" yelled Cyclonis.

"RIGHT BOSS!" yelled Talon Dart and he chased after her on another Switchblade Elite. "YOU BELONG TO CYCLONIA!"

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT THE STORM HAWKS AND…..Aerrow." sighed Piper and blasted the Switchblade Elite. "Wish Aerrow could have seen that." She smirked. "And you will…soon." Called Aerrow on the radio. "Aerrow you're alright." She said with tears in her eyes. "I will be better when you're with me." Replied Aerrow.

Then Talon Dart came into attack and grabbed Piper.

Condor Aerrow's room

"PIPER COME IN!" cried Aerrow.

"Don't worry we got your back." Said Finn.

"We know you will." Said Junko.

"We're doomed." Sighed Stork.

"I'm going to rescue her don't worry about me." Aerrow told them.

"Don't worry buddy we'll keep the Talons off your back here." Called Finn and Dove who came to help them fight off Talons on Zartaca.

"Thanks." Sighed Aerrow. "I'm coming Pi my best friend besides Radarr."

Cyclonia

On Cyclonia Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Kala, Moss, Carver, Chicken Feathers and Talon Dart were waiting with Piper cuffed as Aerrow arrived.

"DESTROY HIM!" yelled Cyclonis and all the Cyclonians attacked but Aerrow beated all of them.

Then Piper broke free of her cuffs.

"Aerrow thank god you're alright." Said Piper with a smile. "Likewise." Said Aerrow then he saw Dark Ace.

Then Dark Ace knocked Piper out.

"You will pay for that." Called Aerrow crossly.

Then Dark Ace attacked but Aerrow smashed his blade knocking him out.

"Well done Aerrow." Smiled Piper as she battled Cyclonis after quickly recovering.

"YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" yelled Cyclonis then Starling and the Ultra Dudes appeared.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" ordered Starling as she grabbed Cyclonis but Cyclonis managed to blast Aerrow and Piper first.

Condor Real World

"NO!" cried Aerrow as he awoke from his bad dream and went outside. "Can't sleep a bad dream?" asked Piper. "Yeah." Replied Aerrow. "You want to talk about?" asked Piper. "I just…don't want to lose you." Replied Aerrow. "What I'm trying to say is….I love you." "You never will lose me." Smiled Piper. "And I love you too."

They kissed as the stars shone.

The end


End file.
